Full Moon
by Moonlight0
Summary: Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles are slowly trying to grow their pack's numbers to meet the rising threat of the new hunters in the area.


**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Authors note: This is not really canon. The characters are the same and their personalities will be the same for the most part but that's about it. Derek is Alpha. Scott changed Stiles and the two of them are Betas. Allison was also changed by Scott and they are mates. Lydia and Jackson don't really play a part in this story. When they are in their wolf form they are actual wolves but they can do semi-changes were they are between their full wolf form and human form like in the TV series. I hope you enjoy chapter one. **

A half-moon floated in a cloudless sky. Shadows clung to the rocks on the forest floor and in between the tree branches. Nighttime sounds reached my ears and I struggled to decipher them. My eyes strained, trying to make out enemies in the dark woods but nothing moved.

Sleep. At the moment that was all that mattered. If I didn't get some rest soon I was going to make a fatal mistake. I clung to the tree next to me, willing my legs to support my weight. If I could find a sheltered space in this forest I could sleep for a couple of hours before I decided where I was going to go next. I pushed off from the tree and took two steps forward then stopped. The forest had gone eerily quiet, like it was holding its breath.

"Oh Hell," I muttered under my breath. A rustle to the right caught my attention and I dove to the left landing on all fours in the leaf mold. The tree trunk above me exploded as the bullet meant for me struck it. I was up and running a second later, my wariness forgotten as I pushed my body away from the people shouting behind me. Bits of leaves, twigs, and dirt flew all around me as bullets peppered the ground.

"Don't let the damned thing escape!"

"Circle to the left, try and cut it off!"

"Shoot it!"

Shouts sounded all around me and I cursed. The locals knew these woods, I didn't; it would be easy to trap me. A small part of my brain wondered how they had known I was here. Did they patrol the woods every night; hoping to get lucky? Or were there other wolves around here and I had wondered into their territory? Whatever the case I wasn't sticking around to ask questions. A bullet grazed my side and I hissed. I could smell the stench of my own burning flesh. Silver. These damn humans know what they were doing. I dug deep and found the animal part of me. I slowly began to out distance the ones behind me.

I noticed to my right that the hill dropped off creating a ravine, if I could reach it maybe I could find a hiding place, or a dead end where I would be trapped and at the mercy of the hunters. I veered to the right and prayed that I would find something to help me. I was in luck, there was a cluster of boulders on the other side, a ledge jutted out and I could see that it led to a sheltered cave that I might be able to squeeze into. I just had to reach it; the shouting behind me had faded a little and i realized I had outdistanced the hunters by quite a bit. Before I could celebrate my escape a sharp crack spit the air; a burning pain erupted in my left leg and I stumbled into the leaf mold, crying out before I realized that probably wasn't a good idea. I had been shot, and it wasn't by a silver bullet. It was something different, something that immediately started to sap my strength. I struggled to my feet but my left leg wouldn't support my weight, I growled. I was not going to die here at the hands of hunters. I quickly rolled down the ravine, my teeth clenched so no sound would escape as slammed into tree branches and rocks. I landed with a thump at the bottom of the ravine; the air in my lungs left me with a whoosh and I coughed, trying to regain my breath. I crawled to the rocky area but I didn't know what I was going to do to keep the hunters from following me. I could hear them catching up.

"I shot it!" A man's voice yelled.

"Are you sure?" another voice asked, this one was female.

"Of course I'm sure; didn't you hear it yelp?"

I flinched, I had been stupid. They had heard me and now I was in trouble. My mind was working overtime and I slowly got an idea. I searched on the ground frantically until my fingers finally found what I was looking for; a medium sized rock. I hefted it in my hand and threw it into the trees as hard as I could; I then shifted into my wolf form and squeezed into the cave behind me, grateful that my gray and black pelt blended into the shadows surrounding me.

I could hear arguing close to the top of the hill.

"We should go into the trees, it's wounded, it'll be easy to track." The man that had shot me was yelling at his companions.

"We should check down the hill first." Another man spoke, his voice was deeper.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" The first man argued, "We all heard it go crashing through the trees. Why waste time down there?"

"These creatures are smart, you know that. What if it was a trick?" The female had joined the conversation.

"I highly doubt that, but enjoy searching for it down there; meanwhile, I'm going this way."

I heard them all walk away and I sighed in relief but I didn't move for the next few hours, I waited for any sound that would alert me that they were coming back. I gently prodded the bullet hole with my nose; white spots flashed behind my eyes and I bit back a snarl. This was not good. I didn't know what I had been shot with but my body wasn't healing. My leg gave off a smell like rotting meat and my side still stung from where the silver bullet that had grazed me. I settled down to wait for dawn where I would be able to take a better look at my injuries. I tried to stay alert in case the hunters came back but the pain in my leg grew and I gave way to the blackness that was creeping into my vision.


End file.
